The invention relates to a shut-off valve for pipelines and/or for tanks that hold liquids.
A shut-off valve for pipelines and for tanks that hold liquids is already known which is fitted with a closure element and with a passage borehole positioned crosswise to the axis of oscillation of the closure element for purposes of opening and closing the entire free flow area (DE 44 09 796). At the height of the flow area, crosswise to the longitudinal axis, the closure element is configured free of material towards one side. The remaining outer wall of the closure element facing the opposite side forms the sealing surface area of the free flow area along the flow axis. The spherical closure element is completely surrounded by two sealing half shells, except for the flow area. The closure element is supported in these half shells in such a way that it can slide and rotate. The two closure elements are held together by the divided housing and by appropriate screws.